The Pile of Good Things
by Timeohlord
Summary: The Doctor is losing himself and breaking down since he hadn't found Gallifrey. When he almost reaches his breaking point, his latest companion appears to him, but she's not who she seems to be. Hopefully this "angel" can show him all the good things he's done before he loses himself completely.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Author's Note: **This is a fic I had been working on since December, it was supposed to be a gift to someone but as you can see it took awhile to complete it. So I finished this yesterday, there's about six chapters. It's a bit of a cross between It's a Wonderful Life and The Christmas Carol, but it's not really a Christmas fic. This takes place after Death in Heaven and before the Christmas episode. I'm trying this out where I finish the fic before publishing it since it takes me a long time to finish one, so no slow updates. I'll update every day if I can. If there's any mistakes, that's entirely my fault, I have no beta. So please enjoy reading it and reviews are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who, or any characters written in this fic, even the angel.

* * *

The Doctor could've slept but the more he sat down the more he stood back up with another distraction in mind. He scratched the side of his head in thought. He was tired. His mind was drifting and catching onto any thought that crossed it. Even the thoughts he had chosen to ignore long ago. He got the idea to pop over to Clara's and tell her the truth about what he found. That he never found Gallifrey, he found nothing but space. Then he decided against it just as he was half way in putting in the coordinates. He started to put in other coordinates as he caught onto another plan. He started to put in coordinates that The Master gave him. The ones to where Gallifrey was. The Doctor watched his fingers type in precisely the directions to Gallifrey. He hasn't kept count with how many times he's done this before. But maybe he messed up! Silly Doctor! Forgot a number!

As he drove the TARDIS there, a small smirk appeared on his lips. This was it, this was the time he found it. He strode to the TARDIS doors. His hearts tensed up as he held his breath. He opened the doors and the hope in his eyes was replaced with the glare of empty space in front of him. The Doctor exhaled and slammed the doors shut. He spun around.

"Do you think this is some game?" He whispered, dangerously close to the breaking point of insanity. The TARDIS stayed quiet as he glared up at her. "Huh? You're doing it on purpose! You're messing up the coordinates!" He yelled at the TARDIS and ran to the console. He gripped the edge, "Tell me!"

A shock was sent through his hands and he backed away, "Ow!" The Doctor held his hands and massaged them as he glared up. He swallowed his anger and it slowly disappeared. "I'm sorry, old girl," he carefully went to the console and petted her, "I'm so tired."

"Sleep can do wonders, Doctor."

The Doctor spun around with eyes wide as he saw his latest companion standing behind him. Clara had her arms crossed over what looked like a red jumper with a bowtie on it. She was also wearing a lengthy black skirt that reached to the top of her high heels. Her hair was up and she didn't look any older than the last time he saw her. Clara quirked one of her eyebrows, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

It only took a second for The Doctor to figure it out, "You're not Clara."

Clara scrunched up her nose and shook her head, "Nope." Popping the "p". She looked at him with a mischievous grin, "What do you think I am?"

"Certainly not welcomed here," The Doctor grumbled before composing himself in straight posture. He spoke up, "A hallucination, not really here. I have had those time and time before. Usually when I don't sleep."

Worry clouded Not Clara's expression and she lost her grin, "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"So I'm right, you are a hallucination," The Doctor started to think of how to get rid of her before she hurt him in some way.

Not Clara went to him, "No, I'm not a hallucination. So the nightmares have come back I assume?"

"If you're not a hallucination how do you know about the nightmares," his hearts were speeding up every step Not Clara was taking towards him. He turned away and walked around the console, still keeping a close eye on her.

"Cause it's my job to know all about you ever since I was assigned to you," she kept walking as well as The Doctor who did his best to stay away from her presence.

The Doctor scoffed, "Assigned? What do you mean assigned?"

Not Clara finally stopped walking, "Okay, you're not going to believe this cause you're you but…" A grin started to bloom on her face and The Doctor could've almost mistaken Not Clara for the Real Clara.

"I'm your guardian angel!" She claimed delightfully.

The Doctor stared at her in disbelief, his mouth slightly open. Not Clara raised her eyebrows. Her grin was still stuck in place. They watched each other for more than a few seconds.

"That's new my hallucinations never claim to be something they're not," The Doctor said and blinked before thinking again.

Not Clara's grin melted and she scowled at The Doctor. "You know when they assigned me to you I was excited," she started. She slowly crossed her arms back over her chest, "I said, I can't believe it! A newbie like me getting to guardian The Doctor!" She mocked before steadying a glare onto The Doctor who was looking down at the console. "Even in Heaven there's stories that are tossed around about you. The Doctor, Savior of the Universe, The Oncoming Storm, The Dalek's Predator, et cetera. But there's one nickname that I always liked. One that many few know." When she looked to her nails, as if not wanting to tell him the nickname, he glanced up.

He didn't want to ask but still he questioned, "What?"

She looked up at him and smirked. The name that was formed from her tongue and fell from her lips made The Doctor stare up at her. Not Clara's grin came back.

"That-that's not a nickname," The Doctor spoke as if he couldn't breathe, "That's my name."

"Now, would one of your hallucinations know that," she asked.

The Doctor looked to her, his brain working. His teeth glided against his bottom lip and he shook his head, "No."

Not Clara jumped up and down in joy. She then leaned forward with her hands on the console. Her smile reached her eyes, "So you believe me then?"

"No," The Doctor said bluntly, never believing her for a second.

Not Clara was now fed up and she stood, power trembling from her glare. "I've had enough of this now," she kept her voice below a yell, "You leave me no other choice, Doctor."

The Doctor wasn't paying attention. His mind was still buzzing from lack of sleep. Not Clara went over to him and grabbed his hand. He looked up in shock and tried pulling away from her grip. Her grip held firm and she smiled playfully, "It's time you've seen what you have done."

The Doctor's eyes widened as he felt his ship disappear from below him and he fell into a darkness he feared of falling into before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Author's Note: **In this chapter we have some old companions, which are going to be Mickey, Martha, Jack, and Ianto. For Mickey and Martha this is after they saw The Doctor in The End of Time. For Jack and Ianto this is before Children of Earth. Thanks for reading and if there's any mistakes, they're all mine.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who, nor any characters written in this fic, even the angel.

* * *

The Doctor found his footing, his eyes burning from lack of sleep and blurred from the sudden teleport. It didn't feel like a teleport he ever used before. His hearts were beating fast and it was hard to catch his breath. He looked over at a blurry figure. He could tell their arms were crossed over their chest.

The figure giggled, "That is something, The Doctor has finally lost his breath."

He frowned, and swallowed, trying so hard to keep his hearts from beating any faster. It was Not Clara beside him as his vision came back. He blinked hard before blinking a few times. He steadied his hand against a wall and straightened up. The posture helped his breathing. Not Clara was looking at him, eyebrow raised, "Are you alright, Doctor?"

The Doctor glanced over at her and nodded curtly. Not Clara frowned, "Happens to everyone on their first Angelic Teleport Trip. You'll get used to it."

The Doctor thought as he stared at Not Clara. A dream, a vivid dream. That's all this was. He finally found some sleep and now he is tormented by this Clara, who's Not Clara.

Not Clara rolled her eyes, "Please, keep calling me Not Clara. Not my fault you don't have manners to not even ask for my name."

The Doctor's eyes widened a bit and he pushed off the wall. He stood besides Not… The Doctor looked green as the sickness was still present. He swallowed thickly before asking in a husky voice, "What is your name?"

The "angel" grinned up at him, "Now that's better. The name's Clara." She laughed at The Doctor's expression which fell between about to throw up and irritation.

Clara looked ahead, "Aw, I knew it would only be a little while before they would walk by."

The Doctor looked up to where she was looking and the green went very pale.

In front of him were people he knew he would never go back to see again. It was two couples, walking together. The Doctor shivered slightly as he noticed the light snow falling from the sky around them.

One couple, a dark skinned woman and man, were holding hands and grinning at the other couple. The latter were two men, not holding hands, but one was holding the other close by having his arm around his shoulders.

"Mickey Mouse, has finally found a house," the man said in an American accent to the couple besides him, "What took you two so long?"

The woman rolled her eyes and shook her head, "UNIT wanted us close by so they can call us whenever they want."

"Told 'em to shove it where the sun don't shine," the man holding her hand said to the male couple.

The woman made sure he wasn't looking at her when she mouthed to the couple, '_No, he didn't._' The man saw her anyway and looked at her in shock, "I did! You were there!"

The woman raised an eyebrow at him and he fell silent. The male couple were smiling at them. "Don't worry, Mickey, I still think you're a tough guy," the American grinned at him.

"I'm not saying he isn't tough," the woman turned to her husband and rubbed his arm, "Just saying he doesn't have the guts to tell our boss off."

"And what? Get us fired for the fourth time," it was the man's turn to raise his eyebrow at his wife.

The wife shrugged, "Not my fault, he's a racist bastard."

The man by the American looked to them, "You know we already offered you guys a job to come work for us."

The woman gave him a small smile, "I rather not sign a death contract just yet, Ianto."

"Good pay," Ianto shrugged.

The man by the woman laughed, "I bet mate." The American winked at him and moved Ianto closer to him.

They all laughed as The Doctor watched, being sure not to be seen. Mickey and Martha, married, owning a house. Yet still working for UNIT. Jack and his boyfriend who still work for Torchwood. Guilt bubbled up in his gut. They still worked for places that reeked of danger. All because of him.

Clara looked over at him and held herself back from rolling her eyes.

"You can't just decide for yourself if their lives are ruined," Clara didn't look to him as she watched the group of friends, "You haven't even talked to them."

"I can't," The Doctor spoke in a hushed whisper, "I haven't seen them in years."

Clara snapped at him, "So you think they wouldn't talk to you because you haven't visited? Course they'll be more than a little angry but they are more than forgiving."

The Doctor stared at her. He didn't expect the concern in her voice that radiated off her harsh tone.

She looked at him and more gently said, "They got that from you, from their experiences, they got it from you."

Mercy, she was saying, they got mercy because of him. He stared a bit more at Clara before looking back to the group, "You're right, I can see they're happy." Clara watched him before picking up what he was thinking.

"Oh for father's sake!" She stomped away from him. The Doctor watched her, shocked. His mouth was hanging open as he watched her walk over to the group. The Doctor's feet were frozen to the ground and they burned to run.

Clara walked over to the group, "Hello!" The four looked to her. All of them had confused looks on their faces.

"Sorry, don't mean to interrupt your happy reunion," she said, "I seem to have one more to add to your group and he's awfully nervous."

The looks didn't disappear from their faces. They stared at her.

"Um," Ianto was the first to say something since manners never left him, "Who?"

Clara laughed and pointed behind her, "This bloke, who goes by The Doctor."

They all looked over to the older man, frozen in fear. Clara spoke again as they looked to The Doctor, "What's his real name? Don't ask me! He doesn't have one." Clara snickered as she looked over her shoulder at The Doctor. She called to him, "Come! Say hello!"

Clara was the only one speaking and it started to bother her. Then she smirked as The Doctor started walking slowly to the group. He stopped besides her and wasn't looking at the four in front of him.

Martha looked to him, "You…"

The Doctor's jaw was tense and he looked up at her, his head still bowed to the ground. He spoke in a low whisper, "Hello, Martha Jones."

Martha's disbelief disappeared all at once and she walked to him. He looked back down, like a dog about to be punished but instead he felt arms around his neck. Martha was hugging him. She felt him not hug back and whispered, "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Finally he gave in and hugged her. He released a breath he was holding in for so long. He gave into the past and let Martha hug him. He allowed himself to hug back.

Then a voice came from behind them, "Doctor, you can let go of my wife now."

The Doctor released Martha and Martha looked to Mickey who was looking to The Doctor with a stern look.

"It's been awhile, Doctor," Mickey came over and put a protective arm around Martha's waist. Martha knew it wasn't jealously and she smiled at the tender gesture of comfort.

The Doctor looked to them and he smiled gently, "A very long while."

Jack spoke up, "So what? No phone call? Leave me hung up like some ex?"

The Doctor caught onto his teasing tone and shook his head, "Never you, Jack." Jack grinned and didn't hold back as he went to The Doctor and hugged the man.

Ianto watched Jack hug The Doctor, holding on tight, and not seeming to let go, "Trying to keep him, Jack?"

Jack let go of The Doctor, his hands still on The Doctor's shoulders. He looked to Ianto and grinned, "Jealous?"

"Yes, sir," Ianto nodded and smiled.

Jack let go of The Doctor and went back to Ianto. Clara was watching, delighted in how her plan turned out. Then she felt an itch in her mind and she looked at The Doctor who was smiling at his companions.

Doubt, so much doubt. Clara wanted to throw her hands in the air at how foolish and thick this man could be. It was time to double her A game.

"As much as this was nice," Clara started, making The Doctor look at her with a frown, "We've got to go." She smiled up at The Doctor, "Don't we, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked down at her, about to speak but she stopped him. She spoke again turning to the group of four, "We'll see you all another time yes?"

As if it was expected there were no arguments from any of them as they smiled happily and nodded.

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows at them then looked to Clara who started to walk away. He went after her, "What'd do you to them?" The Oncoming Storm on the tip of his tongue and clouds storming in his eyes.

"Oh, take a chill pill," Clara didn't look to him and waved her hand at him, "Made them forget ever meeting us. They just saw two happy snowmen someone made. One reminded them of a man they knew they wouldn't see again. Now they are walking away, reminiscing about that man and the adventures they had."

The Doctor glanced over his shoulder and sure enough she was right. They were walking away.

Clara could feel his sadness and looked to him, "This doesn't mean you can't come back to visit them, which you should. I only made them forget, I didn't make them accept."

The Doctor sighed through his nose and started biting on the inside of his lip. She was right, this girl of his dreams, though slowly he's doubting this being a dream anymore. Whoever this person, this "angel" was, they were right.

Yet doubt still crept into his hearts as his mind wondered to other companions he ruined.

Clara looked to him and took his hands into hers, "Hold your breath, time for a little blast to the past."

The Doctor was about to protest but the feeling of darkness swallowing him took his breath away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Author's Note: **This is a shorter chapter, possibly the shortest chapter in this fic. Like last chapter we get to see more companions, this time it's the Ponds. It's a few years after the angel incident for them. And thank you so much for the positive reviews! I'm glad people are enjoying this story! So thank you to who ever left a kind review and thanks to any who read this fic. If there's any mistakes, they're all mine.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who, nor any characters written in this fic, even the angel.

* * *

A blast of snow hit The Doctor's face, causing his hearts to still. He coughed, his throat turning sore. He shouldn't be teleporting on such little sleep. The Doctor did want to protest but this "angel", more like "demon" by now, was teleporting him silly. The Doctor's vision was intact this time but breathing was still unbearable.

"Now come on," Clara was beside him again, "You drive the TARDIS like one of those spin coaster at a fair, and a little teleport keeps getting to you?"

She shook her head as he glared at her. "Now you know how your companions feel," Clara added before walking away from him. The Doctor followed, his hearts starting to beat at a steady pace. He coughed into his fist again. He took a look around and his whole entire body froze up.

"I can't be here," he said, barely audible to Clara.

Clara stopped walking and turned to him, "Why not?"

He looked at her, a glare forming, "I can't ever be here." He didn't ask where he was because he knew. He also knew why Clara brought him here. "I know them," The Doctor spoke his voice raising, "And they would never forgive me."

Clara moved her head side to side, "A bit of a slap probably, still, they are forgiving."

"What I did to them was unforgivable!" He yelled at Clara. He went silent, regretting yelling at someone who was only trying to help.

Clara was frowning but went to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. She gave him a small smile, "You think they wouldn't forgive you because of something that you had no control over?" He looked at her and barely nodded.

"We aren't going to say hello to them," Clara told him, earning a shocked expression, "I wouldn't put them through that nor you since you can't visit them again. I just wanted you to see how happy they are."

Then they both turned towards a yell.

"Oi! Taxi," the woman waved her hand, trying to get a cabbie's attention. The taxis all passed by her. She groaned. A man was besides her with a little boy in his arms, "Maybe we could just walk home it isn't that far you know?"

"Walk home? In this blizzard," the woman glared at her husband. The man nodded, "Alright, you keep trying."

The Doctor went passed Clara. She made no move to stop him as he walked towards the couple. He put two fingers together and whistled rather loudly. A taxi immediately stopped besides them.

The couple stared at him, New Yorkers weren't always this kind.

The Doctor smiled at them, "It's a cold night. I wouldn't want you three to get a cold." He stepped forward and opened the back door for the couple and child.

The woman laughed, something that made The Doctor smile even more. "We thought you were a Yorker," she said, smiling, "But another Scott?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Heard the Statue of Liberty is looking great this time of year."

The woman smiled at him and squinted her eyes a bit, "Do I know you?"

Even through everything she would be the one to see him. He shook his head, "I would remember someone like you."

The man went into the taxi, "Come on, love." The man then nodded at The Doctor, "Thanks again, mate. You're a lifesaver."

The Doctor smiled at the man and caught a glimpse of the boy who was moving in his sleep. The woman now went into the taxi but before she closed the door, she grinned at The Doctor, "Have a good Christmas."

"You too," he smiled at her and under his breath added, "Amelia Pond." The woman shut the door and the taxi drove off.

Clara walked over to him, "You didn't have to do that, you know?"

He nodded as he watched the taxi drive away, "I know." The Doctor's smile faded replaced with a sorrowful frown. Now he started to walk away, knowing he would never see them again. Since his sleep deprivation was making him think more than usual about things of the past, he also thought about someone else who he'd never see again.

He never forgot her and he shook his head trying to get rid of the image of her on a sandy beach with another man.

He stopped as he heard a groan behind him. He looked over at Clara who groaned loudly and threw her hands up, "After all this! You still doubt that some are better cause of you? Doubt that some are happy after you? Doubt!"

He knew for a fact that some of his older companions were not happy and not better. Some forgotten. Others left. Some, a few, were dead.

Clara went to him, "And you still think they would've been better off without ever meeting you." It wasn't a question but a true statement. The Doctor looked away from her.

She let out a sigh and gently took his hands, "Hold on tight, this might be a bumpy ride." With that The Doctor didn't even let out a squeak as the world was removed from his feet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Author's Note: **The pattern by now is companions, so guess who's next? My favorite companion in all of creation. My take on her after The Doctor is something different, and I love the idea of it, so please enjoy my take on Donna. Thank you for the reviews! And thank you for reading! Any and all mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who, nor any characters written in this fic, even the angel.

* * *

The Doctor's hearts raced but he was able to get them under control in a matter of seconds. He took a deep breath, only to regret it. Hot air dried his lips and throat. He coughed hard against his fist.

"Here," he heard Clara by him. He felt a bottle be leant to him. He took it and drank the water that was inside of it. He heard Clara speak again. "She doesn't like Christmas," she started, "That's why it's so hot, she wanted to get away from the snow that reminded her of something she forgot."

The Doctor looked to Clara with eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Who," he managed to ask as his mouth started to become less dry. Clara was looking forward and nodded towards two people, "The Most Important Woman in All of Creation." The Doctor whipped his head around to see from a distance a couple hiking through the desert. The couple were dressed in robes and the man was pulling a camel along. The woman, a bright red head, was looking at a map in her hands.

"You'd think they'd have some sort of GPS here," the woman held up the map which she scowled at, "No, just this flimsy piece of paper, a useless piece of paper."

The man was sweating and smiled a bit as he looked up at her, "It's upside down." The woman looked at him then back to the map. She cocked her head to the side before turning it. The man laughed, earning a glare from the woman. He stopped only to smile at her, "Doesn't help, does it, when it's not even in English?"

The woman scoffed and nodded, "Would've been helpful to have the TARDIS around."

The Doctor's eyes widened when he heard her speak. The man only looked at her, not questioning what she said. Clara looked at The Doctor and back at Donna, "She does that without noticing what she said. It has been a problem in the past with her ex-husband and some of her friends, but she found a decent enough bloke who never questions it." She smiles at the couple, "I know her angel, and he has to do a lot to stop her from getting into danger."

The Doctor looked to her, "What do you mean?"

Clara laughed and gestured to the couple. "She travels, ever since her luck on a lottery ticket," Clara glanced over to The Doctor who was trying to look innocent. She continued, "And if she finds danger, well let me put it this way, danger always seems to find her." The Doctor turned his head and stared at Donna.

Donna smirked a bit at her male companion and held the map higher, "What do you think? Take a left on Barnsworth Street? Or a right on Lillies Lane?"

The man laughed and shook his head, "As long as it doesn't involve sword fighting like last time, I'm for anything."

Donna grinned at him, "Left it is."

They both grinned at each other before going over a hill, disappearing from The Doctor's sight. He started to step forward but this time Clara put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry but you can't, not this time." He turned to her and opened his mouth to protest. Instead he closed it and swallowed hard. He turned back to look at where the couple had gone.

"After The Master, when he wanted to turn everyone into him," Clara said with a disgusted look, "She hasn't been near any aliens, or anything that would've reminded her of you. What with Missy…" Clara's lips contorted into a frustrated frown. She sighed through her nose, "Donna was underground at the time, luckily missing any Cybermen." She looked back to where The Doctor was looking to, "She's still TheDoctorDonna without even knowing it."

The Doctor finally faced away and his hearts felt like the desert surrounding him. There was always an oasis around somewhere to water the prickly thorns of his hearts.

Clara glanced to him, "If you want."

"What," he whipped his head up and stared at her, "We can't."

Clara nodded, "I can do it, but it's up to you." She gave a sad raise of her eyebrows, "Your choice."

He made a noise between a scuff and a snort, "You're actually letting me choose?" His teasing smile faded at the serious look on Clara's face.

"Yes," her tone leveled. She didn't explain why but The Doctor knew why. If he went to the woman who fixed up his old two hearts long ago, he had no idea if he had any control not to take her back with him. His last body might've had less control than this one. This body now is more tired, showing him as he is on the inside, old and scarred. To have the one girl, the one who stayed and only left on his grounds or on the universe's, to come back and heal his hearts again was something he longed for.

He shook his head, deciding, "No, I can't." It's not because Rose would never forgive him, he knows she would. No, it's because she has him already and he's not going to take that away from her. She has a life with another him and they are probably happy. Happy without him and out of danger.

Clara looked to him and held her hand out. He took it. This time he was prepared to go back to the TARDIS, to go back home. He will still be The Doctor until he lies down in his grave at Trenzalore.

He looked to Clara and smiled, "I'm ready to go back."

Clara titled her head to the side and smirked, "Did you really think I'd give you a choice?"

His eyes widened and he felt the air get knocked out of him as well as his conscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Author's Note: **This is a Rose and Twelfth Doctor chapter so if that's not your cup of tea, I'm sorry. BUT that doesn't mean they are end game here, because Tentoo and Rose will always be end game for me. So read at your own risk. Anyway the next chapter will be the last one. Thank you for reading and leaving any reviews! Any mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who nor own any character written in this fic, even the angel.

* * *

Crawling his way back to reality, The Doctor let out a pained groan. His whole body ached and he cursed at the pain as well as at the stupid angel that teleported them again. "Great idea, Clara," he growled and blinked a couple times, "Why not travel to another universe while the walls are sealed? Brilliant!" He relaxed slightly while the pain faded from his back and glanced besides him. He was expecting Clara to be near but she wasn't. He stiffly sat up which caused another groan of annoyance to leave his lips. He looked around even with the darkness of unconsciousness lingering around his eyes. He didn't see Clara anywhere near him or around him. The Doctor cringed a bit when he stood up, the pain still there. He called out, "Clara!" The call echoed against the dark alleyway he found himself in. He made his way to the thin opening where light was pouring through.

When he took a step out his eyes watered at the harsh summer sun beaming down on him. He covered his eyes and took a step back to retreat into the alleyway but as he backed up he bumped into someone causing him and the person to fall to the sidewalk. A curse came from the person as so did one from The Doctor. The person pushed him off and started to get up, talking while they did.

"I swear, I can't even go to the store to get some milk without getting hurt," the voice belonged to a woman, "Now, I have to pay himself a fiver. Thanks a lot."

The Doctor managed to slightly lean himself against a building nearby. Pain radiated from his nerves and sleep was prickling at his eyes. He closed his eyes, letting sleep finally take him. It didn't happen as the woman put her hands on his shoulders, "Mate? Hey, you alright?"

He slowly came to, his eyes fluttering open. Through the foggy haze around his eyes he was able to make her out. A familiar blonde wearing a loose hoodie and shorts stopping just above her knees. He let out a laugh that caught in his throat. "I haven't been alright in a very long time," he said, not knowing it came out like a whisper.

The woman's features went through concern to sympathy. "Come on," she gently prodded him with her hand. He moved a bit and she used this to her advantage to place her arms under his. She helped him up and moved to the side, one arm wrapped around his waist. Sleep was still drowning him. This made him lean heavily against the woman who luckily had enough strength to carry most of him.

"You may look like a skinny stick bug," she mumbled besides him, "But you weigh a ton." The Doctor could barely move his feet. The woman looked to him, seeing his eyes half closed. She frowned, "Keep moving, I can't exactly carry you all by myself." The Doctor tried his best to move his feet but the result was useless shuffling. The woman was determined to get to one of the seats at the café which was close to them. It took about ten minutes when she finally settled The Doctor into the chair.

He almost fell over but she kept him upright. A waiter came out from the café, concerned about seeing The Doctor in his condition. The woman spoke to him not turning to look at the waiter, "Bring me some water please, and if you can, a towel." The waiter nodded and walked back into the café. The woman held the man's face in both her hands. He had passed out. She moved him a bit so he could sit on his own without falling over. With a sigh she sat down in a chair she moved closer to him.

Her phone started to vibrate and with a swift movement she answered it, "Rose Tyler."

"Are you alright," the voice on the other side questioned, "I was just kidding about the bet you know? Don't need to actually get yourself hurt on your way to get milk."

Rose laughed, "Well, that's a relief, I guess I don't owe you five quid then." Her eyes widened at her mistake.

"What happened," the voice on the other side was raised and she could hear shuffling like as if the person on the other end was moving around, "I'll be there in a two minutes, no, make it a minute. Don't worry, I'm on my way. Just stay on the-"

"Doctor," Rose hissed through her smile, "I'm alright." She glanced over to the bruise that was peeking out from her shorts then looked to the man still sound asleep, "I accidently bumped into someone while walking, got a bruise from the fall."

A sigh of relief came the phone, "Good, good." Then there was a pause. "By accidently you don't mean-"

"No, I wasn't running from anything," Rose smirked at the phone.

Another sigh. "Alright, if you're okay," he started.

"Which I am," Rose added.

"Then you can go pick up some bananas while you're at it, we ran out," the voice didn't hint at any guilt.

Rose gaped, "There was at least a bunch of them before I headed out!" She looked away from the man and glared at the phone, "What happened to them?"

"Wellllll," the voice drawled, "when you are trying to train a monkey-"

"A monkey," Rose squeaked, "Where'd you get a monkey?"

The voice laughed, "From Jackie, she dropped him off a little while ago." Rose sighed out and kept her glare on the phone.

"Stop calling Tony a monkey," Rose frowned.

The voice raised again, "He acts like one, he climbs up trees like one and eats nothing but bananas-"

"And he didn't start liking bananas until you came along," Rose added.

The voice paused then spoke again, "He's even starting to grow a tail."

Rose rolled her eyes and smiled, "Are you sure you don't actually have a real monkey in our flat?"

A hum came from the phone and she knew he was looking towards Tony. "Hard to tell…," the voice seemed far away before it came closer, "Yup, not a monkey since he's also getting into the jam."

"Doctor," Rose laughed, "Stop him!" With that the other line hung up and Rose just shook her head as she smiled. She heard someone approach and saw the waiter put down a cup of water and a small hand towel. Rose nodded her thanks and dabbed the towel into the water. She turned to the man in front of her but stopped when he saw his eyes on her. His eyes were locked with hers and something familiar brewed within them.

The man licked his lips which Rose couldn't help but look to the movement. She turned to the glass of water and handed it to the man. He took it and in a few seconds downed the whole glass. He cleared his throat and spoke, "Thank you." He put the glass back on the table and started to move to get up. Rose grabbed his wrists. She felt him go stiff.

"You said you weren't alright," she looked to him and hoped the man would at least let her help him somehow.

He let out a sigh through his nose and looked to her, "I'm not, but I'm not your problem."

"Never said you were," she told him, looking to his eyes, "I have nowhere to be if you need to talk."

The man looked to her and she saw something pass his features. Amazement? Pride? Love? She knew it was none of the above. The man, who was out of his seat, sat down again. Rose swallowed and let go of his wrists. She placed her hands in her lap. The man had followed her movements which made his eyes stop to see the bruise on her knee. He took the towel off the table and crouched down to the bruise. Rose looked to him, "No, it's alright, it doesn't-" She let out a hiss as he cleaned the small open cuts around it.

"Hurt," the man questioned with a curve of his lips, "I'd say you won't be running for a while with this nasty sore."

"What makes you think I run," Rose questioned as the man froze. He shook his head and waved his free hand, "That's what people do don't they? Go running." His hand dropped and he went back to cleaning her cuts.

"Not most," Rose mused as she looked to the man and raised an eyebrow, "Do you run?"

He shook his head with a smile, "I've been running all my life." The man frowned and looked like he was trying to shut his own mouth, seeing if his salvia was actually glue to glue his lips shut.

"Had a friend like that once," she told him, actually seeing him for the first time, "Used to travel with him but I settled down with my husband. I wondered if he ever stopped running." She ignored the pain from her cuts and bruise, "Wonder if he ever looks back."

The man looked to her, his breathing quickened. From the way he looked at her, Rose knew who he was. "Did you ever look back, Doctor," Rose raised her eyebrows.

He swallowed thickly before answering, "Yes." He had stopped cleaning her wounds and he took Rose's hands, "I never stopped running but I always looked back. To the woman who walked the earth to save the world. To the woman who was so important to the universe that her name's sung throughout many planets. To the little girl still waiting for the mad man to come to get her. To the roman. To the professor with secrets kept. To you."

It was like the calm before the storm. In a whisper, as if it was too secret for the world to know, he said it, he said,

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

Her lips crashed into his and her hands had made her way to his curly gray hair. He gasped against her lips but pushed against them, wrapping his arms around her neck. It didn't bother him how uncomfortable his position was while Rose was sitting in the chair, him kneeling before her. All he cared about was the taste of banana vines twirled around bubblegum Chap Stick. As Rose swiped her tongue against his bottom lip, he tasted her. Rose. The flower rooted between his two hearts.

She was the one to let go, breathing heavy from lack of oxygen. Her hands rested on his shoulders and her forehead against his. Even The Doctor was out of breath. He raised his eyes to hers which were looking deeply into his. She smiled with a soft laugh escaping her. He wanted to catch that laugh between his lips. Before he could go for another kiss, Rose pushed him back gently. Tears were gathering in her eyes and he knew it was his fault.

"Doctor," she began, "I can't come back with you." The Doctor expected that, even as he thought of throwing out everything in his path to having her and stealing her away. He looked down in shame at the thought. He only looked up when she put her hand against his cheek.

"Because I already have you here," tears rolled silently down her cheeks, glistening from the sun, "You have given me more than I thought of having. You showed me a better life and right now I'm living it, all because of you." Her thumb caressed his cheek and his tired eyes met hers again, "Thank you, Doctor."

She gave him a chaste kiss and pulled away. She stood up. The Doctor was unable to move from his kneeling position. She moved passed him. She was the one leaving him now. Then he felt lips on the top of his head and a whisper, "Never stop looking back."

He spun around but Rose was gone. He saw a figure on the sidewalk, walking towards him. It was Clara. She looked a little ruffled and a bit tired. She met him with a glare, "Where have you been?"

The Doctor blinked and smiled, "Catching up with an old friend." He stood from his position, "Clara, I'm ready to go back."

Clara looked to him and her eyes wide, "Really?"

"Yeah, think it's about time," he smiled and took her hand, "About time I go back."

He didn't know that Clara could mirror the sun but as she grinned, she beamed. He couldn't help but grin back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Author's Note: **This is the last chapter! With The Doctor saying goodbye to his angel, and a bit of a look at the companions he saw. Thank you to all who read this fic and any who left reviews or favorited! It'll probably be awhile till I post my next fic, so I'll see you then. Any and all mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who, or the characters written in this fic, even the angel.

* * *

The Doctor stood by the TARDIS doors with Clara by him. "Guess this is goodbye," Clara said, her voice tinged with disappointment. The Doctor smiled at her and took her by surprise when he hugged her.

"Thank you," he whispered to her. Clara let out a laugh and hugged him back, being engulfed by the warm embrace.

"I'm your angel remember," she grinned brightly before pulling back and giving him a stern look, "Which means I better not have any more problems from you, Mister."

The Doctor chuckled, "That'll be some miracle."

Clara grinned again before placing her hands on his face, her index fingers sliding to his temples. He furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you doing?"

"A little angel trick," she said. The Doctor let out a grunt before slumping to the ground. Clara sighed out as she looked to The Doctor.

A voice came from behind her, "You're not even his angel."

Clara turned to see a man standing by the console. She rolled her eyes, "So? Doesn't matter."

Danny shrugged, "It will when his actual angel finds out."

Clara smirked, "And what? You're going to tattle on me?" She went to Danny, "Are you a tattletale, Mr. Pink?"

"Depends," Danny looked to Clara with a grin, "What's the punishment?"

Clara grinned at him and took his hand. They both disappeared from the TARDIS.

The Doctor bolted straight up. He held his head as he recalled his dream. All his companions he saw with that angel who looked like Clara. He shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. Just a dream. He got up, not even giving thought to why he was on the floor by the doors, and went to the console. Suddenly alarms started to go off and the screen on the console went red.

"Speaking of dreams," he mumbled as he read the screen. He started putting in coordinates and flipped up a lever, making the TARDIS go. His hearts pounded ever so slightly harder at the idea of seeing Clara again and going on another adventure. He thought about the moment before to where he felt dark and brooding, not even close to his usual manic self. But now, he was off, ready for to save his companion. The TARDIS landed. The Doctor took off his coat before he went out, because for some reason it smelled too much like a rose and itched like a sandstorm. With a snap of his fingers the doors opened and he was gone into the night.

* * *

The fifth time Martha and Mickey got fired was the last time. Martha had gone off in front of everyone to her boss, telling everyone out loud how he looks in the women's changing room and bathroom. They were out the door in a matter of minutes. Mickey sighed out, not in annoyance, but in relief because he knew they weren't coming back.

"I'm sorry, Mickey," Martha looked to the box in her hands that had all her office stuff, "I shouldn't have-"

"Are you kidding me," he laughed and grinned at her, "That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Did you see how red he got? Just like a tomato!" Martha allowed herself a small smile before frowning, "But now were out of the job."

"There's always Torchwood," Mickey suggested which got him a look from Martha, he shook his head, "Not Torchwood."

As they walked to their car a blonde woman came after them from the UNIT building. "Jones!" She caught up with them as they stopped to look at her. She smiled, gratefully, and held out a piece of paper, "I'm sorry for what happened in there."

"No worries, Ms. Stewart," Mickey smiled, "It's time for us to retire." Martha frowned at the thought of not chasing aliens anymore.

Ms. Stewart nodded to the paper, "Please take this, it's the least I can do."

"What is it," Martha shifted her box and took the paper. The woman started to grin, "It's your lab analyses from when that Weevil attacked you."

Martha raised an eyebrow and looked to her, "I'm fine now, aren't I?" The woman nodded still keeping her grin, "More than fine, Mrs. Jones, you're pregnant."

Both Mickey and Martha's eyes widened. Martha breathed out a, "What?" While Mickey couldn't even breathe. Ms. Stewart looked to both of them, "You're at least a month pregnant. Congrats."

"Congrats," Mickey breathed out, his shocked look fading into a pleased one. He looked to Martha who looked to him. She still looked shocked, not knowing whether to cry or laugh. Instead she did both. Happy tears rolled down cheeks and she laughed as she dropped her box to the ground. She hopped onto Mickey, her arms wrapping around his neck and legs around his waist. She kissed him and Mickey kissed back.

Ms. Stewart smiled before taking leave back into the building. Martha grinned against Mickey's lips, maybe retiring won't be so bad after all.

* * *

Amy was watching her son run across the park with his father right behind him. Her smile went wide as she watched Rory scoop up Anthony, throwing him up before catching him. She couldn't help but feel a bit saddened by the thought of The Doctor never meeting her son. Sometimes Amy still thought of The Doctor, mostly when she looks to the stars at night like she did when she was little, waiting for her raggedy man to come back. After a few years of being here, she stopped waiting. Now she works as a publisher for a newspaper while Rory became a doctor since male nurses weren't a thing in this time period. She's never been prouder of him. Then after some time they adopted Anthony and it was the best choice she ever made.

She stood up and walked to her husband and son.

"Mom," her son called to her, "Do you think we can go get some custard?"

It took a moment for Amy to figure out he was asking for ice cream. She looked up as if in thought, "Oh I don't know, what's four times four?" She glanced down at her son who had a hard look of concentration on his face.

"Sixteen," he questioned, uncertain. Amy grinned and picked him up, "That's my boy, smarter than his own father."

Rory looked to her with a smile before it hit him. "Hey!" Amy giggled with Anthony. Rory shook his head and put an arm around Amy's waist as Amy held Anthony in her arms.

"Mom," Anthony questioned again.

Amy looked to him, "Yes?"

"Do you think fish sticks would be good with custard," he asked her.

The question made Amy pause and stop walking. Rory froze besides her, waiting for her reaction. A small smile bloomed on her face, "I'd think they'd be very good together."

Rory smiled and looked to Anthony, "Is that what you want?"

Anthony shook his head while he wiggled his nose in disgust, "No, I'm good with just custard."

The couple laughed and they all headed to the closest ice cream shop for just custard, no fish fingers.

* * *

Donna was running again. She had angered the natives just by being a redhead. Just by being born with red hair! She gave them a few choice words as she ran, towing along her husband. Lee was getting used to running but that didn't mean he had to like it as much as she did.

"You didn't have to say those things to them," Lee yelled at her just as a poisonous dart flew passed his cheek, "Just angered them more!"

"Well they were being very rude," Donna yelled back at him and dodged a few darts, turning a sharp corner, "They said I was the Devil himself!"

Lee had to give her that, they were a bit mean, but when it comes to them having weapons and Lee and Donna having nothing to defend themselves with, he'd rather not get mean back.

Donna came to a halt at the edge of a cliff. She caught Lee as his legs didn't stop him in time. He let out a yell as he was close to stumbling off the edge. Donna held him close and looked over the edge at the water below.

"How deep do you think that is," Donna leaned forward to get a closer look at the water, "A few feet deep?"

Lee looked at her with wide eyes, "Donna, don't you dare." He looked back to the jungle where the tribe could be heard. They were coming closer. Donna grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes, "Do you trust me?"

It took a second but he nodded, "Yes, yes, I do." She smiled at his truthful statement, "We'll survive it, I promise you."

Lee looked torn between staying here and facing the angry tribe or taking the chance and jumping into the waters below. He nodded, "Okay."

She grinned, beaming at him. As the tribe emerged from the jungle, she took his hand, "Well. Geronimo!"

With that they ran off the cliff and dove into the waters below.

Donna resurfaced with a confused yell, "Did I say geronimo?!" Lee broke the surface and laughed, making Donna join in with.

They looked up to where the natives were still shooting darts at them. The couple swam to shore and started running again. Lee might not like running but with Donna, he'd run for miles.

* * *

Rose walked through the door to her flat, bananas and milk in the bag she was carrying. Her mind was racing from the moment she left The Doctor. She didn't expect to see him, especially when all she wanted to do was get groceries, not long forgotten kisses. Then he said it, he said, I love you. He finally told her, but he wasn't the first one to say it. Her husband was. She thought she would hesitate when she told him she couldn't go. Thought there would be some type of urge to actually going with him. Instead she knew where she wanted to be and that was at home with her husband.

She looked suspiciously around the quiet flat, "Doctor? Tony?" All she got was silence in return. She walked towards the living room, wincing as pain shot up through her knee. It was a nasty bruise and she really wasn't going to be running for a while. She then felt something press against her back and she stopped moving.

"Give us the milk and the bananas," a small boy's voice came from behind her, "Or else."

Rose smirked as she slowly raised her hands up, "Or else what?"

A groan came from the boy, "You don't ask that, Rose!" She turned around to see her little brother, Tony. He was standing there with a water pistol in hand.

"What were going to do," she raised an eyebrow, "Moisturize me?"

Laughter erupted behind the couch and she looked to it. The Doctor got up with a blue water pistol in his hand. He was wiping tears from his eyes as he laughed, "That's good, that's really good."

Rose grinned at him, "Were you the one who planned this?"

"Me? No," The Doctor started to walk over to his wife, "This was all Tony's idea."

"Traitor," Tony yelled before pulling the trigger on the small pistol. Water hit The Doctor's face and he grimaced. He looked to Tony, wiping the water from his face, and whispered, "I'm not a traitor, I still have a plan."

"Oh yeah," Rose questioned as she crossed her arms, keeping the bag in lock, "What's that?"

The Doctor took her wrist and moved it to the side as he went in for kiss. Rose kissed him back, her eyes closing at the warmth caressing her lips. She forgotten about the bag and the Time Lord she saw today. This is where she belonged, who she belonged with. As her husband let go she hummed happily. Then The Doctor smiled at her before stepping back with the bag in hand.

Rose rolled her eyes, "You think you're so clever." She tried her best not to smile at The Doctor.

"You know I am," he winked before looking to Tony who looked at them in disgust, "So banana milkshake?"

Tony's disgusted look was replaced with one of delight, "Yes!" He took off to the kitchen, getting the blender out.

"Betrayed for a banana milkshake," Rose sighed with a smile.

The Doctor went to her, "Come on, I wouldn't do that to a wounded solider." He glanced to her bruise and back at her, "Let's get you a shake and some medicine. Doctor's orders." He then proceeded to pick her up and hold her in his arms. She looked up at him with a grin, this was exactly where she wanted to be, a place she could call home, wrapped in her Doctor's arms.


End file.
